


未完待续

by Fred727



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, reverse au, 反正也就一口糖, 反转au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred727/pseuds/Fred727
Summary: 正文summary：奈斯和GV200的日常吧（……番外summary：GV200和GV900争风吃醋的日常~（还没写完hhh再等阵子再发出来——





	1. 『未完待续』（正文）

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：RK900/Gavin Reed  
> 分级：G  
> 警告：反转au，奈斯·卡姆斯基警探/GV200，奈斯·卡姆斯基警探/GV900。私设多。二者皆是GV型号警用仿生人，但GV900比GV200更加先进。GV200和GV900的穿着详情请见推上@Everybery_art 的cos照。  
> 祝食用愉快。
> 
> **本来有篇番外的，但写得不是很好就过段时间改好了再发出来  
> **GV200和GV900的私设会在番外内容里提及~  
> **先咕为敬

『未完待续』

 

[正文]

一如既往，奈斯准时上班。他永远是个遵守时间的人，不像他哥康纳·卡姆斯基，每天宿醉得只能在中午才姗姗来到DPD。自动门的扫描系统识别出对方的警探身份，开启门扇为他敞开通道，路过的小警员跟他问好，他微微点头，在视线落在办公桌对面的空位时皱起眉头。

那是GV200的座位。就以往而言他的仿生人搭档不会迟到，可这次……也许是出了什么意外。奈斯想，他望了眼电脑上的电子钟，低头整理起文书资料。第一沓厚重的资料夹再次合起时他又瞄了眼时间——已过去半个小时，但对方还未出现。没有假条，没有事先通知，盖文就那样凭空消失。奈斯眉头拧得更紧。恰巧盖文的好友路过他的办公位，警探询问缇娜是否有盖文的消息，却被告知GV型仿生人此时在茶水间生闷气。

仿生人也会被感情波动所干扰吗？除非是异常仿生人。奈斯没多往这方面思考，现在的他感觉像被重石压住心头，一股怒意油然而生，他向来守时，厌恶迟到。而盖文居然无所事事，在休息室随意消耗时间。原本计划今日和GV200合作处理一份上次的案件调查总结报告，可现在计划被扰乱打破，这让奈斯很不高兴。

“谢谢你，缇娜。”奈斯说，他将无名火压在心底，走向茶水间，打算一查究竟。

还没踏入小歇的地方，浓郁的咖啡味便从里面飘散而出。醇香且温和，能安抚人紧绷的情绪。奈斯站在门前，盯住背对着他的GV200，呼吸几下平稳心情，再坚定地走了进去。

“盖文。”

奈斯的声音可把GV200吓了一大跳。他这个型号的警用型仿生人没有广域探测功能，无法在视线范围之外进行扫描、判断分析再得出对方的姓名或名称。他不知道奈斯在他身后望着他，也没料到自己会被对方吓得抖出杯里的咖啡。略微滚烫的液体撒在桌上，盖文赶紧从纸巾盒里抽出一张，一边擦拭桌面，一边尴尬又惊恐地和奈斯对视，“呃……我不知道你回来了，我是说，呃、我……”他紧张极了，LED正拼命闪动黄色和红色，“今天的文书已经整理好了，我马上给你看。”他想离开，但被奈斯拽住手臂阻止离去。

“……警探？”

奈斯的手劲挺大，GV200被他拉回原来的地方。仿生人只好将视线投向别的地方，例如桌子上那滴还没擦去的咖啡迹。他偏过头，刚好藏起不停发光的LED，这样奈斯就看不透他的心思了。

“我会看的。”依旧是平淡冷漠的回答，跟奈斯平时作风一个样。

“好的警探。”

奈斯望着他，两人沉默了一会儿。

“所以，有什么要说的吗？”

“我想我不明白你的意思。”

“事实上，你非常明白。”奈斯说，“倘若我不了解你，我会直接忽略你的情绪低落，并把擅自离职一事记录在案，在年度总结当中扣除你的年终奖。”他没看到GV200偷偷撇了撇嘴，“所以发生什么了？缇娜说你不高兴。”

“我好得很，警探，我没不高兴。”盖文拨弄纸杯，过多的小动作表明此时他并不相信自己的话，“没什么大不了的，就一些小——”

“盖文。”

“好吧好吧！”他听起来沮丧极了，“我要辞职了。”过会儿他重复道，“我要辞职了，警探，不在DPD干活了。”

“为什么？”

“因为GV900，有新人来顶替我。”盖文指指制服右胸上印着的型号代码，“他900，我200。自然比我厉害，啧。”现在他听起来更加地不愉快，“过几天赛博来福会派来最新型号的警用型侦查类仿生人，哼，他还叫盖文。有更出色的盖文和你搭档，你应该很高兴，警探。而我？需要回收，回赛博来福去。” “不回来了？”

“不会了。拥有更好的就丢掉次等的，人类不都这样吗，觉得仿生人只是机器，没有生命。”他开始说起风凉话，额灯闪烁得越发厉害，“然后我就会被销毁，仿佛从来没活过，也没人会想我。”

“我们共事很久了。”奈斯说。

“啊，对的。”GV200点头，“三百二十五天，快一年了。”五指指尖快速轮流敲击桌面，就连他也没留意到自己有那么多小举动，它们承载着焦虑的信息向外传达，被奈斯一一接收，“和你搭档起来真的非常舒服，警探，我喜欢与你共事。只可惜……”他叹气，脑袋低下，无精打采的模样，“我要离开了，警探。回赛博来福，然后报废，我不想这样。”

“盖——”

“算了，警探，”GV200打断奈斯的话，继续喋喋不休，“我曾经希望过你会选择将我留下，但我觉得你不会这样做。就像人类那套，抛弃好的，去找更好的……我是说，你已经有了更加出色的仿生人，谁还会——”

盖文没再说下去，转为嘀嘀咕咕发出噪音。LED在奈斯看不到的方向变为红色，他难过至极。唉，他是那么的喜欢奈斯，喜欢和对方一起出任务，他们合作无间，是非常好的搭档。之前他一直能在奈斯面前隐起情绪，被对方发现自己是异常仿生人可不是什么好事，而此时此刻？他说了很多话，把一切都搞砸了。啊哈，完蛋。可他没法忍住。当你被告知今日是你在世上活的最后一天，你还能收起所有的情绪和秘密到最后一刻吗？反正GV200不能。他全说了，反正他也没什么可以失去的。他害怕奈斯的答复，人类的不可预测性到底带来什么样的结果？他不知道。过去的每一毫秒都是煎熬，仿佛度日如年。

“谁说我不会？”

GV200惊讶抬头，他直视对方的浅蓝色双眼，“警探……？”

“我会给赛博来福写份申请，尽力把你留下。”奈斯说，“你是个好搭档，好同事，我们是朋友。如果我因为有了更好的同事就把你抛弃，我做不到。”他拍拍盖文肩膀，“在此之前，过来把今天的工作完成。”说罢，转身离开茶水间。

GV200惊讶得无法言语，难以描述的情绪又让系统弹出“error!”的警告窗口。刚刚奈斯是对他笑了一下吗？他的高级处理器有些反应不过来，只能清除去多余的内存垃圾才能稍微缓和一下。这就是人们说的“头脑空白”吗？他不知道，他……噢天啊，GV200扶住脑袋，额灯在蓝光和黄光继续跳动，盖文从未把说服警探一事想象得如此简单。他望向警探离去的背影，一时间忘了说感激的话，只能眨巴眼看着人，像个呆子。对人类固执的见解在刹那间突然改变，他又想起很久之前HK800曾对他说的“人类并没有你想象得那么无情”。他很高兴，惊讶，更多的是不知为何对奈斯升起一种难以言表的感觉。

“呃、是的，警探。”GV200赶紧朝逐渐远去的背影喊了声，然后跟随对方的步伐走了过去。这样挺好，他想，美好的结局，就像童话故事一样。

 

——END——


	2. 『不相上下』（番外）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GV200和GV900争风吃醋的故事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **其实已经写了很久了，觉得写得不够好于是一直没发，到最后改也不知道怎么改……就这样吧……  
> **是个小甜饼！我真的超爱仿生盖（哭了）！！！  
> **一直在想该怎么把仿生盖给写得又异常又机器，这真的好难写啊555555  
> **以后还会写更好的900G反转au的故事！（咕咕咕）  
> **真的好难过这篇反转au写得一点也不好 :'((((
> 
> 祝食用愉快T T

番外：『不相上下』

 

[正文]

最终，GV200得以留下。一个星期过后，赛博来福派来了GV900。与穿深蓝色皮质制服的GV200不同，GV900的制服由黑白组成，右臂的蓝色臂环极为显眼。

这家伙一点也不正经，GV200想。当他第一次见到脑袋上扣着兜帽的GV900时，对方那种大大咧咧的态度令他不爽。也许不够稳重的性格早就写在GV型警用仿生人的“基因代码”里，恰好GV900也是这样看待他的前代机种。两个GV型初次见面就给彼此留下不那么好的印象。

“我是盖文，”GV900对奈斯自我介绍，“最新型警用仿生人。”这小子肯定在“最新”二字加重读音，对前代机的蔑视不必言说，GV200不太高兴，扭过头别开视线，没说什么。奈斯觉察到他的情绪变化，应付几句便派GV900去做一些简单的工作。

“开心点。”当GV900离开没多久，奈斯安慰气呼呼的GV200。两人都没发现GV900在不远处朝这边望去，那环额灯淌着黄色的光，很长一段时间没有切换回心情平稳的蓝色。他在吃醋，而他根本没察觉自己有多嫉妒GV200能得到奈斯的更多的关注。明明自己是最新型的GV（他真的超级在意自己比前代机更出色的事），明明有着一样的脸，凭什么他能更受重视？

什么都不必说，一切用行动表明态度。奈斯带领两个GV出任务，那次他们走进一座荒废已久的大楼里调查，收集各种有用的数据。走进室内，地面有道几乎干涸的液体痕迹，一滴，两滴，连成一长串。沿着那道水渍望去，直直沿入黑暗深处，似乎看不到尽头。

GV200蹲下身，食指与中指合拢，蘸取未知样品就要放入嘴中。警用型仿生人的舌头能分析得出物质的组成成分，但指尖还未碰到舌面，一连串精准的数据分析便从上方传出。

“我不需要舔脏东西也能分析它们。”GV900说，等等，那种语气是不是叫得意？也不知道他是不是早就异常了，不然这家伙为什么老是跟他争抢奈斯的称赞？

“做得不错，900。”奈斯说，自从他有了两个一样名字的搭档，和他们一起出去时警探只会称呼他们的型号代数。

一个子程序自动运行，减缓冷凝液的流动。得不到足够冷却的中央处理器正向外散发多余的热量，各个软件响起“温度过高”的警告——这种现象被他称为“不高兴/心生恨意”。GV200挺不爽，改良机种比他做事更快更好，无论什么方面都比他要强。他嫉妒GV900能赢得更多的赞赏。奈斯肯定更喜欢900，他想，然后他变得更加气恼。成为异常仿生人的下场就是得时时刻刻面对情绪波动，而他一直都不知道怎么才能很好地解决它们。大大小小的红框警告跳到微缩视网膜显示屏上，红色的“error!”一闪一闪，他只能不停地删去各种无用的提醒，最后他自暴自弃地把它们全归入不重要信息任务栏，然后世界终于恢复平静。

好吧，面包机得一分——那是他对GV900的称呼。GV200站起来，他拍拍膝盖，随后继续跟着奈斯侦查线索。他走在两人身后，看奈斯和GV900，如此“形影不离”，仿佛他才是多余的那个。

讨厌，不喜欢这个警用型。他又在叽叽咕咕自说自话，在仿生人专用通讯频道里发出的一串乱码也许GV900也听不明白。他跟着他们的步伐，打开狭域范围搜索的功能，四处扫描可能会错过的某些小细节、每个疑点，例如——

一个深蓝色的圆点突然出现在GV900的白兜帽上，颜色显眼，十分惹人注目。GV200抬头看破烂的天花板，过了很久才有液滴落下。见200没过去，奈斯喊他的编号，但他没理，仍站在原处不动。他摊开手掌，伸出手，恰好接住从上方低落的液体。舌尖分析系统起了作用。是釱液。慢慢地，更多的釱液从上方滴落。

有仿生人藏在上空。GV200把这条线索上报奈斯，同时故意吐出舌头，让另外一个仿生人同伴看到他粘了釱液的仿生组件。他也得到了奈斯的赞赏。最棒的盖文扳回一分，他想，同时望向GV900，发现对方也在看着自己。两人对视了一会儿，利用仿生人无线电通讯进行交流，这样奈斯就听不见他们的争吵。

起初，两个GV型都只把他们的争锋相对当作是不爽彼此的行为，后来他们才发觉原来两人是在争风吃醋，为了让奈斯更重视自己而明争暗斗。他们就像猫咪，为争夺主人的宠爱而相互威胁，排挤对方，甚至大打出手。有次他们打了起来，GV200拳拳重击，而GV900的机体稍轻，行动更敏捷。一个攻击，一个闪避，这场战斗持续了很久也没停止的意思，直到奈斯的出现。

没人见过奈斯批评过任何一个下属，他在大家心目中一直是平和冷漠的人，似乎没什么事情能激起他内心的波澜。或许正因这样，警探批评人时才会语气加重，足以震慑对方。那次责骂，两个盖文都清晰地记得，是在暂时借用的审讯室内进行的。奈斯对他们说了什么，除了他们三人，没人清楚。只知道GV们出来后，脸色和LED的颜色一样不好看。

“他很烦！”GV200说，此时他拿着咖啡杯咬牙切齿地抱怨新来的盖文有多惹人厌。茶水间里只有他和缇娜，所以他能痛快地把GV900骂一顿，“他就、他就什么事都要跟我争，还让奈斯更在乎他。”

“你的醋劲真的挺大，G。”缇娜说。事实上她和两个GV关系都挺好的，他们都会时不时找她说对方的坏话，她都听腻了。

“你不明白！”

但她是真的不明白。

看吧，又生气了。缇娜咬了口甜甜圈，是她喜欢的草莓牛奶味。只有甜食才能安抚紧绷的情绪，可惜GV型没有味觉，不然他也会爱上这种美味的食物。她突然想起GV200曾经往甜甜圈捏了一小块放嘴里，什么味道也尝不到而呸呸几下吐出来。

GV200还在说，缇娜不知道怎么安慰这个气呼呼的家伙，只能象征性地拍拍对方的后背。

“缇？！”

GV200翻个白眼，不用想也知道那肯定是臭面包机。该死，抢走警探，还想来抢走他的朋友？

“不准你喊她‘缇’，面包机。”一字一顿的，就是要激怒对方，“她是我朋友，你又算老几。”

“哈？谁又规定我不能多结交朋友？我估摸着死罐头的话不可信。”惹火对方的目的顺利达成，GV900大步走进茶水间，故意挤进他和缇娜中间，可怜的缇娜只好空出多些位置让白帽子的GV进去，“真搞不懂你为什么要认识那么小肚鸡肠的安卓。”GV900故意叹气，表现出惋惜的模样。

GV200的手臂跨过缇娜的后背，一把揪起GV900的领子，他怒视后者，LED又在拼命发出红光。“这就生气了？”GV900轻蔑的语气令他不爽，手部的力度逐渐增大。

在场气氛越发紧张，缇娜看看他们，忍不住出面干涉，“G，Gav。”好女孩被卷入两个仿生人争风吃醋的战争之中，她无奈极了。被喊到名字的两人稍微收回气焰，GV200松开手，另一个安卓抖抖肩膀，LED转圈蓝色，在仿生人无线电通讯里说了句什么。

“在缇听不见的地方骂我有什么意思，蠢材。是个男人就——”

咖啡杯被握起，棕色液体即将扑到GV200脸上。他立即抓住对方的手腕往桌外倒，哗啦一声，连同GV900被膝盖击中腹腔内的调节器而发出的闷声一起响起。受到攻击的盖文弯下腰退后几步，又扑了上去。

他们又打架了。缇娜无奈得说不出话，她看看GV200，又瞧瞧GV900，一时间不知先阻止哪个安卓比较好。GV们倒在地上，他们扭打起来，乱糟糟地用各种脏话开骂。白兜帽吸走了咖啡液，未来的很长一段时间里GV900只能穿着满是咖啡渍的制服到处跑。

他们都不知道奈斯在后面看着，更不知道警探叹了气便离开DPD走向室外的流动餐车购买饮品。他本想倒杯咖啡再继续工作，茶水间发生的事加重头疼，他决定放过自己，不去处理盖文们的破事。有时候尝试新茶也不是什么坏事，总比看盖文们猫猫互挠要好太多。这两个仿生人的吃醋能力不相上下，这场争斗究竟得持续到什么时候？  
谁知道呢。

 

——番外END——


End file.
